


Dreams Become Reality

by koujadickcosplay



Category: Homestuck, davekat - Fandom
Genre: Death, Demon AU, Drabble, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gen, Hate, Hell, Kinks, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Pale, Romacing, Shipping, Smut, Stalking, Will add more Relationships and Characters as goes alone., Worship, Yaoi, cuteness, davekat - Freeform, world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujadickcosplay/pseuds/koujadickcosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas is a Demon. He has been stalking the human, Dave Strider, for a couple of months now on his Demon Gogolgy. (Gogolgy means line of work). He starts to have some crazy kinky as fuck dreams about him and soon everyone knows. He becomes more of an outcast than usual and is forced to chose between his Demon Race and the Strider who he hates/loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Become Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its not that long. I have only just started writing it. But here is the first chapter.
> 
> New Words and Meanings:  
> 1) Seademon - like a seadweller, higher than the rest but is a demon instead of a dweller. Ironically named because the Seademon's try to stay as far away from water as possible because it can hurt them. While normal Demons i.e. landemons actually quite like going into water. Lower down the blood line, higher the water liking is.

Staying awake at night is all Karkat had left at the moment; he couldn't have sleep because of the dreams that seemed to come as soon as his mind went numb. The only sounds that were heard were of his roommates, who all slept in separate rooms, snoring through the thin walls. The moonlight entered unwantingly through the window and landed on his bed, where it always has. Sighing Karkat decided to close the thinner than thin curtain, getting back in bed he knew that it would do nothing, and the curtain was just shone through like nothing was even there. He sighed and put his fist heavily on the bed making the whole thing vibrate with the effort of the heavy bump. He rolled onto his side, the moon rays now shining on his back, but no longer in his eyes. He closes them, knowing there are only a few hours of night left. He decided he would try to sleep, even if those dreams came back, he wouldn't wake up. He needed to sleep, he hadn't in about three days and enough was enough. He knew he had to, before Sollux or Nepeta, or even Eridan found out about him not sleeping. They'd all be pissed at him if they knew. As he fell asleep, the dreams came back: To the same beginning yet again.

_He was lying on the bed, his legs tied to the bed posts and the same with his arms, they were tied with beautiful red ribbon, and he blushed at the thought of the red covering him, caressing him. He tried to move his taught arms and legs, but finding he is unable to thanks to the tight ribbon around his ankles and wrists. He whimpered slightly, unable to figure out how he actually came to be there, but not caring. Staring up at the white ceiling he knew something would happen, just not sure when or where on his body. A soft hand stroked his chest, his whole body tingled and he moved his head up to see Dave A loud whimper escaped his lips and he blushed embarrassedly. A small smile was on Dave's face, the smile almost made Karkat melt. He didn't know how long Dave had actually been there, watching him. The idea was appealing to him. Very appealing indeed, the thought made a tingle happen from his tail and he whimpered again. Not sure what happened to make of the tingle, but now knowing that his tail was a spot on him that made him feel good. He wanted the Coolkid to touch him, stroke his tail and send tingles through his body, but he couldn't voice his wants or needs. He left everything up to his master. A small chuckle escapes Strider._   
_"You like that. Don't you." His eyes shined as the small Demon whimpered and he stroked his chest again. A small whine escaped the mutant blood again, this encouraged Dave to do it once again. A small devilish grin escaped him and he grabbed his slave round the throat. This made Karkat cower to him. He physically couldn't move from the amount of pleasure he felt from Strider at his throat. The Demon's heart rated increased rapidly which Dave felt as he placed his hand on the mutant blood's chest once again and pushes his fingers down quite hard and he whines loudly._   
_But this time, Dave's hand continued to go slowly down. The further it went down, the more Karkat whimpered, keened and tried to move with the frustration of it not happening quick enough. A loud moan escapes him as Strider's hand finally finds its way down to where his bulge is in his boxers. The whimpering made the other chuckle, but the wriggling that Karkat done made him slightly angry. He grabbed the Demon's neck and glared at him with bright red gleaming eyes. It was only now that Karkat noticed the Coolkid was in fact naked, apart from boxers that hang loosely off his hips in a very imposing manner. The thought of running his hands under the boxers, the Demon lets a loud moan escape from his lips. Without another moment he tries to escape the ribbon bonds to do just that, but not able to, he lets out a whine of protest. He won't use his strength against the ribbon to its full extent because Dave touched it. Dave put him there, tied to them and he couldn't bear breaking them._

_Dave smiled widely at Karkat's vulnerability, knowing he won't use the strength he has, taking advantage of the situation his hand still around the red blooded Demon's throat he thrusts his other hand on his bulge underneath the loose boxers around his hips, the only thing protecting him against Dave's work, but he knew they wouldn't be there for much longer; especially if Dave Strider had his way. The red eyed Coolkid saw his chance, as Karkat's head was thrown back at the impact of his hand against the boxers, and let his hand climb inside the red material. The small Demon jumped in surprise, his wrists against the ribbon digging in tightly. The ribbon is taught, one more little pull and it will snap. Neither knew this at the particular moment. Dave played around with Karkat's nook caressing it gently before working his way up to the red bulge. A large smile on his lips and he grabbed hold of the member. Karkat threw his head back once more, his hips moving to Dave's hand, before they knew what was happening. The red material that covered Karkat was soon pushed down, the mutant blooded Demon then felt something wet and warm covering the tip of his red bulge. A loud moan escaped from him, as he looked up and saw that Dave was sucking him off, he tail vibrated with all the pleasure and ecstasy and before he knew what was happening, Karkat was coming. Red genetic material exploded out of the tip of his bulge and covered him and Dave. As soon as Dave knew what was happening, he let go with his mouth and continued to stroke with his hand. His eyes burning into Karkat's at just the right time as the red blooded Demon screamed out his name in a fit of passion._

That’s when he woke up; covered in sweat, shouting Dave's name and his boxers covered in his own genetic material. He blushed in embarrassment, Sollux then flew through the door with his psionics, running into the bed post and tripping, landing on top of Karkat. Eyes wide, mouth open, Karkat shoved Sollux off of him and hid under the bed covers in a fit of fright. Standing up, the yellow blooded Demon stared at the shivering blanket before peeling it off slightly to see Karkat's head. His head was down, his pitch black messy hair covering his face so Sollux couldn't see. But one look was all the piss blood needed to know that something was up. Sitting down on the bed Sollux looked at Karkat before stroking the top of his head.  
"What’th wrong KK?" He murmured wanting to help him with his problem no matter what it was. "Wath it thomething two do with that human you have beeeen stalking?"  
Karkat stared up at him, an angry frown on his face and he picked his friend up and threw him out of his bedroom, through the open door of the yellow blood's own. Slamming his door shut Karkat stomped back to bed. A large banging on the wall meant that Eridan was up. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He shouted through the thin wall, usually Karkat wouldn't do anything and just agree. This time he shouted back "WHY DON'T YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" He climbed back into bed, wanting to change his boxers because of the disgusting genetic material that is now stored in his red boxers. He got out of his bed, pulled them down to see his bulge is still out and wanting attention he wouldn't give, he sighed, ignoring it and pulled some more red boxers on just in time for Eridan to storm through his bedroom door.  
"Wwant to say that to my face?!" He growled, the sleepiness Eridan felt made him angry, and what’s worse is that Karkat back chatted him.  
"Shut the fuck up and get out." Knuckles snarled.  
But the violet blooded Demon walked up to his face and got right in his face. Out of defence Karkat shoved Eridan back angrily making him fall over. The high blooded Seademon stood up, knowing not to mess with the small mutant blood right now, but he never backs down from a fight, that’s what his older brother taught him. His face flushed slightly in anger and pain - as he hit the floor he landed awkwardly on his arm, but it would be fine he knew. "Wwant to do that again?" He snapped.  
"Eridan, just. Go." Karkat muttered as he climbed back into bed lying on his side.  
The Seademon shrugged and walked back out before he shut the door he said "Keep the fuckin noise dowwn." He slammed the door, stalked into his room, and collapsed on the bed. Soon the noises Vantas could hear was a mix of Sollux and Eridan snoring. Nepeta was lucky, she slept downstairs with her wriggler meowbeast.

* * *

  
As soon as the morning sun arose he stood quickly, pulled on his black sweater and jeans and quickly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen making himself coffee. The sound of the coffee maker going off made Nepeta emerge from her bedroom.  
"Karkitty!" The small Olive blood shouts happily flying to him, her arms open and she flings herself at Karkat, giving him a tight hug.  
Karkat hugged Nepeta back gently. "Shh, Nepeta...I don't want the others to wake up."  
"Okay!" She exclaims a little more quietly. More often than not Nepeta had been hanging around the Seademon Princess, Feferi. And she is starting to get more like the Fuchsia blood, much to Karkat's dislike.  
"So, how are mew with the stalking?" She asks moving away from him and perching on the table next to him.  
He looks at her and sighs "Okay I guess." Karkat hated it when she called him Karkitty and when she used her catpuns. But he was far beyond the point of used to this. He was now getting to the point of expecting it from her.  
"What was his name again?" She asked   
"Dave Strider."  
"Yeah...mew really like him don't mew." She purrs smiling  
"WHAT?! NO. I FUCKING HATE HIM!" Karkat shouts at her, slamming his fist on the work surface.  
Nepeta flinches but carries on smiling knowing she is right.


End file.
